


High Above The Whole Scene.

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [8]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Lavish hotels and beautiful women in distracting dresses, Which was weird, With this, You're Welcome, are two of my favourite things, inspired by the photo we got of Janette and HRVY here, so I decided to erase that from my memory, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: Ranvir has never had much fuss made about an anniversary before. Giovanni's about to change that.And luckily he knows just the place to go where two people in a 'secret' relationship can celebrate.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	High Above The Whole Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed at this hotel last year for my (big) birthday and let me tell you; it is *exactly* where you'd go for a secret weekend...
> 
> Title from Call It What You Want  
> by Taylor Swift.

'You really didn't have to do this, Giovanni?' Ranvir said quietly as they walked through the glass door of The Shard currently being held open for them by a polite, very well-dressed doorman.

'Bit late now, Princess' he smiled down at her, resting his hand on the small of her back guiding her forward.

Check-in for The Shangri-la Hotel was on the 35th floor, which in itself blew Ranvir’s mind. 

As they made their way to the lift she glanced around in awe at the art installations that were dotted around the floor and up the walls. The famous full-sized tree that stood pride of place in the centre of the room was dripping in thousands of gold and orange crystals and gems, giving the illusion of fire or lava. She craned her neck upwards as they passed under it.

'This is amazing' She whispered.

Giovanni swiftly placed a sloppy kiss under her chin and her shriek echoed across the room.

She gave him a semi-stern look. But he just shrugged grinning and took her hand. Pulling her and their suitcases into the perfectly timed lift and pressing the button for the higher floor.

'Considering we've not told anyone yet, you really…'

'Ranvi.' Giovanni cut her off. Taking both her hands in his and resting them against his heart.

'This hotel. Is the most private place in the whole of London. The people who stay here, they expect it. The staff won't even give it a second thought seeing us together. I promise.'

'Have you...stayed here before?' She was almost too scared to know the answer.

He smiled softly at her. 'I've never known _anyone_ I'd want to stay here with before I met you.' He kissed the tips of her fingers. 'I know being discreet is important to you and I've always wanted to stay here and what a better excuse than our six-month anniversary!' 

Ranvir leaned up and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. He really did have a heart of gold.

'Don't think I'm letting that go, by the way. _this_ ' She gestured around 'is far too much for a six-month anniversary.'

Giovanni made a noise of disagreement before letting go of her hands and cradling her face, resting his forehead against hers.

'No, it's not. You deserve to be treated like this every single day. I felt that from the second we met. That you were special. And then when you told me things about…your past, I couldn't believe that anyone would want to treat you as anything other than extraordinary.' he declared.

Ranvir sucked in a shaky breath.

'So let me.'

She didn't say anything but leaned into him and buried her face against his shoulder and nodded.

Once they arrived at the hotel floor, they checked in and were instructed to keep going up to the 50th floor where they would find their room.

Ranvir's eyes widened. 50th?!

Giovanni thanked the girl on the desk and quickly took Ranvir's hand, sensing her shock and, he hoped, excitement.

After arriving on their floor and after few turns around the elaborate corridors, they eventually found their room. Giovanni handed her the key card.

'Why don't you do the honours?' 

She eyed him slightly suspiciously but took it from him nonetheless, slid it in the lock and pushed the heavy door open.

Her breath caught in her throat when instead of the lights coming on when they entered, the floor to ceiling blinds on the windows automatically rose directly in front of her. She gasped as the room came into view, bathed in the early afternoon light. It was stunning. She’d never seen anything like it. Her eyes flew around not knowing where to look first.

‘Giovanni...this is…’

She wasn’t even looking at him. Her gaze landed on a message that had been written on the window in the most beautifully elaborate handwriting ‘Happy Anniversary, Paula & Patrick.’

Her feet walked her over towards it as she smiled, reaching up to touch the curl on the ‘K’.

That ridiculous man.

Her eyes moved to focus on the view, and she was even more at a loss for words. If she had thought the view out of Giovanni’s living room was impressive, and boy did she, this was on a whole other level. She gazed out at London below her, hardly able to breath.

‘It’s like we’re...in the sky!’ 

Ranvir turned to him then, pleased that he’d made his way across the room to her so that she could excitedly grab his arm and pull him to stand by her side.

‘Look, there’s the London Eye.’ she jabbed at the window. ‘And Westminster!’

Giovanni grinned at her. ‘Knew you’d like that.’

Ranvir raised an eyebrow.

‘What? I had to call them about Paula.’ he chuckled. ‘So, whilst I was on, I thought I’d try my luck for a view worthy of my favourite Political Editor’

Ranvir felt like her heart was about to burst.

She turned towards him, sliding her hands up his chest, leaning her whole weight against him as her arms came to rest around his shoulders.

‘Happy Anniversary, Patrick’ she whispered and rubbed her nose against his.

‘Happy Anniversary, Paula.’ His arms tightened around her waist as he kissed her slowly.

Ranvir moaned against him. How did she ever get this lucky? To be stood literally up in the clouds with the man she loved, celebrating their anniversary together in a 5* hotel. 

She could hardly stop smiling as she kissed him and kissed him.

Her nails scraped at his neck slightly when she felt him slide a hand down the back of her jeans and she bit at his lip.

‘Need you out of these.’ he pawed at her denim.

‘We’ve only just got here!’ she chuckled against his lips, pretending to be scandalised.

He laughed, leaning back but holding her close. ‘For once, Miss Singh. I don’t actually mean for that.’

She tilted her head questioningly.

‘There is a very beautiful spa two floors above us. Sauna, infinity pool…’

Her eyes lit up.

‘Give me five minutes.’

And just like that in a flurry of movement, her shoes were kicked off, her suitcase was open, and she grabbed her swimming costume as she flew into the bathroom.

‘If you’d like to keep your hands busy whilst I’m gone, don’t think I didn’t notice that bottle of champagne on the side!’ she yelled back out into the room.

Mere moments later she heard it pop.

Ravir made short work of stripping out of her jeans and black jumper whilst at the same time ogling the lavish bathroom. A TV _in_ the mirror above the sink? And heated floors? This place was amazing. But where was the…

She leaned around a strategically placed piece of floor to ceiling marble and saw it. The most beautiful free-standing bath she had ever seen. Looking out, unobstructed, onto that breath-taking view.

Goodness, she wanted to fill it this instant. To grab Giovanni and pull him into it.

She was also desperate to go to the spa. But also, desperate to just stride back out into the bedroom and push him down onto the bed.

Fucking hell. She took a deep breath. It was like sensory overload. She shook herself. They had plenty of time for all those things later.

Once she’d finished wriggling into her one piece, she eyed herself in the full-length mirror. Her curls were a little wild around the ends, but they always were these days thanks to a certain Italian someone, and her make-up was next to nothing, but she thought she still looked relatively ok.

The swimming costume in question was new for the occasion; sexy but still something you could wear around a hotel spa. A beautiful royal purple that seemed to make her skin glow against it and a halter-neck that left a lot of her back bare. The front dipped a good inch or two past her cleavage but was held together under her breasts with beautiful loops of gold chain.

She did a spin. Better than ok, actually, she nodded to herself. 

She quickly grabbed a robe from the back of the door, tying it around her middle. She’d known Giovanni long enough to know that they’d never make it out of the room if he saw her in her one piece before they got to the spa.

However, making her way back into the bedroom, she realised the delay might be the other way around. 

Giovanni had poured their champagne and was stood at the window quietly looking out over the city, the sunlight behind him making it look like he was in the middle of a damn photoshoot. He’d taken his t-shirt and belt off and his jeans were riding oh so low on his hips.

Ranvir swallowed.

He always looked good, but something in the moment made her think he’d never looked so...effortlessly gorgeous. She slid her phone out the pocket of her robe and quickly snuck a photo, biting her lip. Jesus, she needed to control herself if they were ever going to get to this sauna and pool.

She walked over to him, grabbing her champagne glass from the table as she went. He lifted his arm for her to cuddle into his side as he always did and she raised her glass to his, smiling up at him.

‘Cheers’

‘Cheers, baby’ he kissed the side of her head.

*

‘So,’ Ranvir said when they eventually made it into the spa. ‘Sauna first?’

Around the infinity pool was pretty much deserted aside from an older couple enjoying the view at the other end of the room. 

Ranvir placed her cucumber water on the nearest table and slid her robe off and draped it over the couch next to it.

She turned to Giovanni and smirked. He’d not even heard her. His gaze was currently _glued_ to her cleavage.

She tried to catch his eye.

‘Giovanni?’

He blinked, licking his lips, but still didn’t look up.

‘Fuck. Me.’ Ranvir heard him mutter in awe under his breath.

‘Yes, well.’ she lowered her voice. ‘That’s what I was _trying_ to do before, but someone suggested the spa instead.’ That got his full attention.

He was about to say something. Probably something along the lines of ‘fuck the spa, get back in that lift’ So Ranvir reached for his shoulders and slid his robe from him, deliberately scratching her nails along his skin as she went.

She threw it down next to hers and began to walk towards the door of the sauna.

‘Are you coming or…’

He was on her in seconds. Crowding her back and practically pushing her into the sauna.

‘Tease.’ he breathed into her neck, tickling her ribs. Her cackle echoed around the frosted glass box.

Once they were inside the heat hit Ranvir and she turned around in his arms.

‘We made the right choice. We're definitely going to need to go into the pool after this’ her eyes quickly dropped to his crotch and then back up to his, lifting an eyebrow ‘...to cool off.’

When Giovanni’s eyes darkened even more, she knew she’d been playing a dangerous game, edging him closer and closer to breaking. He grabbed her arse with both hands and hauled her hard against him.

Ranvir groaned, feeling him already hard, pressing against her and her fingers tightened in his hair in spite of herself. In spite of the fact that they were in a public place, in a glass room behind a door with no lock. Christ, she could feel herself already wet, her one piece and his swimming trunks were hardly any barrier between them at all.

‘This is so sexy.’ he snuck a finger just under the fabric covering the curve of her arse. ‘You’re killing me.’ he nipped at her lips, making her sigh softly.

‘Mmm, glad you like it.’ 

He made a noise in the back of his throat that Ranvir knew translated to ‘duh’ and squeezed her harder, slowly grinding his hips into hers. She could already feel the sweat dripping off her as the steam started to fill the room and her fingers slid against his shoulders.

‘Giovanni…’ she cut herself off with gasp when he thrust against her. He did always love the way she said his name. 

She tried again, however; the hot room combined with the hot Italian was making it somewhat difficult to form sentences.

‘Later…’ she panted, yanking hard at his hair to bring his eyes back level to her. She kissed him roughly.

‘Behave.’ she rolled her hips against his one last time before taking a step back.

‘Says you.’ he tapped her on the arse as she turned to pour more water on the hot stones.

*

Ranvir watched from her couch by the side of the infinity pool as Giovanni leisurely swam a few lengths. They’d come out of the sauna once they both couldn’t stand the heat and pent up sexual tension any longer.

He’d thrown back a glass of cucumber water and pulled her towards the steps and she’d chuckled, knowing exactly why he was so desperate to get into the water. 

‘You go ahead, darling.’ she’d told him. ‘I’m just going to enjoy the view from here for a minute.’

Alone in the pool, he smiled sweetly at her as he caught her eye across the water. It gave her butterflies. Even still, after all this time.

All this time. Ranvir chuckled to herself. As if they’d been together twenty years. It did sometimes feel like that though. Every time a new month rolled around; she couldn’t quite believe that that time last year she didn’t even know him. And here he was, such a vital and intrinsic part of her life now. She subconsciously lay a hand over her heart as she watched him rest his arms on the far side of the pool, looking out at the skyline.

Ranvir was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a hushed snigger from near the sauna. Two very tall, very beautiful young girls were stood around the water dispenser doing a terrible job at hiding the fact they were looking at Giovanni. One of them tied her long blonde hair up and Ranvir heard the tail end of ‘...both go in it’s too obvious.’

They obviously had a bit of a game plan then. She frowned and could feel her stomach knot slightly. She trusted Giovanni implicitly, she wasn’t worried about that. The feeling was more...territorial.

Decision made, somewhat all of a sudden, she gently put down her water and took a breath. Whilst she didn’t mind flaunting herself in her new swimsuit for Giovanni, doing it in front of two twenty-something Instagram models was a whole different playing field. 

She subtly fluffed her hair, shrugged out of her robe and stood before she could change her mind. 

Not needing to glance in their direction to know they’d be looking, Ranvir focused her attention on the back of Giovanni’s head as she walked towards the steps that lead into the pool. 

At the sound of her getting into the water he turned to look at her, leaning back against the side and smiled that gorgeous, full smile that made his eyes light up. She licked her lips; fuck he was hot. She knew this, never stopped knowing this. But there were sometimes it just stole her breath away. Like right now, the way the water lapped at his chest and the wet muscles of his arms were glistening where they stretched out behind him. Fucking hell.

She gently pushed herself forward, never taking her eyes off his as she got closer. 

Once in front of him, and with the help of the water, she easily slotted his hips between her thighs and his hands instantly dropped back under the water to hold her.

Ranvir cut off his whispered ‘hey’ with a long, hard kiss. Enjoying the powerful feeling that shot through her when he moaned loudly. She briefly wondered if the two bimbos across the room had heard it but any more thoughts of them were quickly replaced by nothing but the beautiful man in front of her and his hand that had snuck down and under the low back of her costume, as he slid his tongue along hers.

Her hips rolled against his off their own accord. She’d not intended for things to get so heated so quickly, not really. But she couldn’t help herself with him. All groans and hands and kisses that made her melt. It was him that made her instantly one track minded. And at this very second her mind wanted nothing more than him. All over her, on her, inside of her. She was about 2.5 seconds away from letting him push her swimming costume to the side 

Still pressed against him, she slowed their kissing. Giovanni leaned back but his hands never stopped wandering.

‘What...was that?’ he asked, once he’d eventually caught his breath.

Ranvir pressed her lips together, raising her eyebrows innocently.

‘What?’

*

As much as she had wanted Giovanni to throw her down onto the bed now that they were back in their room, Ranvir knew their dinner reservation was at six o’clock. And she also knew there would be no getting him out of that bed again if he did.

So, she had pushed him into the bathroom first. Knowing he could be showered and out within a few minutes, leaving it to her the rest of the time. She’d put a lot of thought into her dress for the evening so wanted to make sure her hair and make-up did it justice.

He’d kept swinging a hand around the bathroom door to top up her champagne at various intervals and she could hear him singing along to Prince whilst he got dressed.

She smiled to herself in the mirror. He really did make her heart melt.

With a few minutes to spare before they had to go down for dinner, Ranvir emerged from the bathroom. Her hair curled into naturally messy waves around her shoulders and a very smokey eye. But her dress was what caught Giovanni’s attention the most it seemed, the second she came into view. 

He stepped back from the full length mirror where he was currently deciding tie or no tie. And dropped the tie to the floor.

‘Ranvir.’ his voice was almost hoarse. ‘You look absolutely...stunning.’

He moved towards her, looking down at her dress, sliding a hand around her waist. ‘So beautiful.

She smiled. It was a soft, buttery satin wrap dress that clung to her just enough in all the right places. She'd chosen a red reminiscent of the dress she wore when they went to the theatre during week seven. He'd kept her blushing all night that night, telling her how beautiful she looked.

The wrap design opening was emphasised by a slight frill from the hem all the way up to her waist, showing a lot of her legs when she moved. And the low-cut front also seemed to be a hit.

She smirked. ‘Thank you, sweetheart.

Giovanni’s eyes moved up from her chest to meet hers.

‘I’m gonna cancel dinner.’ he said, his tone deadly serious.

Ranvir snorted, swatting him on the chest.

‘Shut up. Here,’ she bent down to retrieve his tie. Not missing the low growl from the back of his throat as she gave him a _brilliant_ view right down her dress. ‘Let me see.’

She placed the tie loosely around his neck, fashioning it a little. And then took it off again. She smoothed a hand down the front of his burgundy dress shirt, sneaking another button undone. 

‘There. Just this.’ She leant up and pecked him on the lips. ‘You look so handsome.’

He preened, making Ranvir laugh. ‘You think so?’

‘I always think so, you dafty.’

She nodded towards the window ‘Now pass me my heels otherwise we’ll never get downstairs.’

*

Dinner had been, quite honestly, the best meal Ranvir had ever eaten. Every bite of every course had been absolute perfection and the red wine Giovanni chose was nothing short of velvet.

They’d shared a desert, paying more attention to each other than the sparkling view of London at night in front of them. Giovanni’s hand had barely strayed from her thigh all evening. His palm sliding over the silky fabric of her dress and his long fingers creeping in-between where it parted to stroke her soft skin. 

'So…' his fingers crept higher and he leaned into her. 'Martini?'

She smiled at him, her nose scrunching. He was such a softy.

'I thought you’d never ask.'

The bar, Gong, up on the 52nd floor was quite full when they arrived but apparently one of the good tables had just opened up.

Giovanni slung an arm around Ranvir's shoulders as the maître d lead them towards a small table by the window. She linked her fingers through his.

'I feel like people are staring' She whispered.

'People are staring because you're hot!' Was Giovanni's immediate reply and she felt her stomach swoop with butterflies.

As Giovanni pulled Ranvir's chair out for her, the maître d explained their waiter would be over in a second. She caught Ranvir's eye and the two exchanged a smile. A smile that said 'I heard what your boyfriend said and he's absolutely right'

Within minutes they'd ordered and received their espresso martinis from their waiter, Craig, and were gazing at the view down the river. London Bridge was the glittering main feature of the view from this side of the building and it was incredible. 

They raised their glasses and toasted to their pairing.

‘Hmm, mine are better.’ Giovanni frowned at his drink and Ranvir chuckled.

‘I _knew_ you were going to say that!’

She scooted her chair a little closer so she could lean against his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

As their second drink appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Giovanni excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Ranvir with her thoughts and the view.

It barely felt real to her. Being up here with Giovanni. She felt so blessed, in every way.

She fiddled with the stem of her cocktail glass and pushed it closer to his and smiled.

Looking over her shoulder to check he wasn’t on his way back yet; she quickly took a photo. Aiming it so the background was the focus, but so it was still apparent what the two drinks were in the foreground of the shot. 

She went to Instagram and simply typed two red hearts as the caption. Hesitating only for the briefest of moments before also tagging him. She hit post and felt his phone buzz next to her where he’d left it on the table. She took a large gulp of her martini, feeling giddy. And light-headed. And like the butterflies in her stomach had all grown twice the size.

Yet still, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Looking down at the shining lights of the city, glowing against the inky black sky, she counted the landmarks she could see to calm her pounding heart. Still in awe that a skyline could ever look this magical. It was more like a painting. Or a scene from a movie! 

She felt Giovanni brush his hand along her neck and she turned to look at her ‘leading man’ as he sat back down beside her.

‘What’s up?’ he asked immediately. Damn him and his ability to read her like a book.

‘Nothing.’ Ranvir squeaked. But her eyes darted down to his phone.

He tilted his head questioningly and slid it open. Her insta alert appeared immediately and he gasped.

‘Baby, did you…?’ 

Ranvir nodded, her face starting to hurt from grinning.

He’d been so, so patient with her over the last few months. Making sure she knew that this was _entirely_ her call to make. Whenever she was ready, he’d be ready.

He scooped her up almost completely off her chair, pulling her tightly to him, kissed her hard and buried his face in her hair.

*

They didn’t last much longer in the bar after that. After Giovanni had commented a cheeky ‘You in position, baby?’ on her Instagram post and declared softly into her ear that if he didn’t have her back in their room within the next ten minutes he was going to drag her into the men’s room of the bar.

And Ranvir knew her fiery Italian had meant it.

Now sat on the edge of their luxurious bed she looked down where he was knelt before her, carefully sliding her shoes off her feet.

‘These have been killing me.’

‘My heels?’

‘No, these.’ he slowly dragged both his hands up her legs, scraping her skin with his nails making her shiver. ‘Been wanting to touch them all night.’

Ranvir huffed out a laugh in-between her breath catching in her throat as he stroked her skin. ‘You have been, darling.’

‘Not how I really wanted.’ he smirked up at her as his lips started to follow the same path of his fingers.

Ranvir sighed, her head dropping back. The first time they’d made love Giovanni had told her he was going to worship her over and over, and honestly, the man had not stopped since.

She heard him growl in the back of his throat when he’d pushed her dress up enough to reveal her underwear to his hungry gaze. He ran his fingers over the delicate material, the exact same shade of red as her dress. Her hips bucked when he deliberately brushed over her clit to play with the small diamond that hung at the top of her panties.

‘You’ve been teasing me all day.’ he tutted. 

Ranvir moaned at the feel of his hot breath against the damp lace covering her.

‘No more than usual.’

Giovanni looked up at her with a ‘yeah right’ lift of his eyebrows and slowly dragged her underwear down her legs.

‘Giovanni..’ she tried. Tried to tell him that he didn’t have to, that she’d been so on edge all day, that she just needed him on top of her, sliding into her.

Her mind went blank however when she felt his wet, hot tongue against her folds. As if he’d struck her with a match, she felt like fire slid through her veins with every lick.

Ranvir looked down at the top of his head nestled between her thighs. Now _there_ was the best view of the evening.

She inhaled sharply as his tongue flicked over her clit and he chuckled against her. 

‘Fuck, Giovanni.’

He moaned as she said his name, the noise vibrating through her cunt as his tongue languidly moved over and over her. She stroked his hair, tugging every so often, and whimpered when he finally slid his tongue into her entrance.

His tongue moved in and out of her so agonisingly slowly, as if they had all the time in the world and as if there was nothing else he’d rather be doing. He licked back up the length of her with the flat of his tongue with the exact amount of pressure he knew she loved.

‘Baby, please...I need you’ 

‘Need me to what?’

He was such a fucking tease. His tongue flicked her clit now and she grabbed the bed sheets in her fists and yelped.

Giovanni’s eyes slid up to meet hers, clearly enjoying every second of what he was doing. It makes her breath hitch in her throat even more. 

His fingers trailed up to lightly trace her opening while the flat of his tongue continued to work on her clit, moving in small circles that already had her keening in the back of her throat. 

She clutched the sheets tighter still, his slow pace torture. 

But as her toes curled and her thighs tightened around his head, Ranvir knew it was the sweetest torture she’d ever known.

Two fingers slicked through her sopping pussy and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her. She started writhing even more, her hips arching off the bed.

Giovanni’s hand reached up and splayed across her abdomen, holding her hips down and he laughed softly against her, his fingers still dancing lazily around her entrance. But he didn’t enter her, instead just asked again.

‘What do you want, babygirl?’

Ranvir felt her pussy drip at the anticipation. The way he dragged this out, making her wait.

Knowing he wanted a reply, she growled low and throaty, and his eyes stared up at her and darkened.

‘You know..fine well what I...fucking want.’ she panted.

At her response, Giovanni eased two fingers inside of her, stopping when he reached his first knuckle. Fuck. Ranvir was so completely on edge that alone almost undid her. 

She gasped and moved to bear down on his fingers, to push him further into her, but his hand across her abdomen held her in place.

‘Tell me, baby.’ He whispered, his breath hot on her clit as his tongue darted out again to circle it.

At this point the arousal was thundering through Ranvir so hard it made her dizzy.

‘Your fingers, Giovanni, _please_ …’

She felt his fingers tickle at her thighs, and she knew what he was about to say, but fuck did she love to hear it.

‘Spread your legs wider for me, Ranvir’ He whispered, ‘let me see you.’

Ranvir whimpered at the instruction and she did as she was told. 

He pulled back slightly to look at her. God those _eyes_. His fingers still teased her opening, still trailed her wetness up her length and spread it over her clit before they dipped inside her again to gather more.

Giovanni drank her in, hungry, raw and primal, but still so tender ‘Fuck, you’re beautiful.’

He grabbed one of her thighs, roughly, throwing it over his shoulder and she growled his name.

Before she’d met him, Ranvir had never fully experienced what it was like to have a man go down on her. Properly. But the way Giovanni looks at her, his eyes wide and wanting, makes her wonder how she ever went this long without it.

He smiled, his eyes flicking up to hers and then back down again. Fucking hell. She tossed her head back. She needed him. Just _needed_ him so fucking much.

Reading her mind as always, Giovanni finally pushed his long fingers all the way into her.

‘Look at you.’ he whispered, his tone making her clench even more around his fingers now buried inside.

His eyes met hers and a slow, sexy smile spread across his face. No matter how many times they did this, that face would never _not_ make her oh so wet.

‘God, _fuck_ , Giovanni please!’ She begged, his teasing was delicious, but she needed more. She needed more fingers. His tongue lapping at her cunt. His lips sucking everywhere they can reach. _Anything._

‘Is this what you’ve been wanting all day?’ He licked a long stripe from her opening to her clit, ‘Mmm you taste...so good.’ he buried his fingers back inside of her, harder this time. ‘This what you were thinking of when you were grinding yourself against me in the pool?’

Ranvir immediately clenched around him even harder because, _fuck_ she’d wanted his fingers buried so deep inside of her then, so badly.

She cried out when he sucked her clit into his mouth and pulled even harder on his hair, holding him against her grinding herself against his face.

‘Yes...fuck! Giovanni, right there...yes!’

His fingers sunk into her harder, deeper and the fingers on his free hand scraped at her skin. She knew, from that very first time, that he loved it when she fucked herself on his face like this. Riding his fingers and his tongue until she was dripping down his chin.

He pulled back from her to brush his thumb over her clit once more and she cried out, her breath coming shallower and faster. Her eyes screwed shut as she rocked against his beautiful hands.

‘You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’ he murmured. Ranvir heard sincerity laced with mischief in his voice just as he curled his fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly ‘I’m going to bury my face in your cunt and fuck you until you come all around my fingers.’

Fucking _hell._

Ranvir cursed him out, her hand that still gripped his hair, slid forward and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead and she groaned.

She nearly came right there from his words and fingers alone, but he lifted his thumb from her clit just before she tumbled over the edge.

Bastard.

‘Tell me.’

‘Fuck. Giovanni...your tongue. Please!’

He smiled and licked his lips.

‘You got it, Princess.’ He whispered, dipping his head back to her. 

His tongue licked a single long stripe up her length again as his fingers continue to fuck her. He held her gaze for a long moment and then finally the flat of his tongue glided against her clit, his eyes fluttered closed as he set to work licking and sucking her like he’d been doing it for years and years.

Her fingers tangled deeper in his hair as he worked her higher and higher.

Finally, when she is was little more than a writhing mass of arousal under his tongue, her moans nothing more than his name and various expletives, Giovanni curled his fingers, hitting that spot inside of her that made the edges of her vision go black.

Ranvir cried out his name as she came hard, clenching around his fingers and dripping into his mouth.

She could hardly breathe as she circled her hips against his face one more time as he helped her ride it out. Shuddering as her orgasm finally waned and her hands loosened their grip in his hair.

Ranvir opened her eyes and gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes, meeting his gaze as he lapped at her, still smirking.

She yanked one final time on his hair, knowing he knew what she wanted.

He obliged instantly, withdrawing his fingers from her and presses a soft kiss against her flesh before he trailed a path of sweet kisses up over her abdomen. Both of them crawled up the bed as he went, and his clothes dropped to the floor.

Giovanni kissed her chest, her neck, her chin, and when he finally got close enough, she closed the distance between them, kissing him hungrily. Her tongue slid across his and she tasted herself there and whimpered, deepening the kiss as his fingers deftly untied her dress and stripped it from her.

She felt him groan into her mouth as he finally felt her naked against him and then he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he licked his lips. 

Her hand reached down to grasp his cock and slide up his length. He groaned again, his eyes meeting hers.

‘This is what you’ve had me like all day...teasing me, you minx.’ Giovanni rubbed his nose against her.

‘So then do something about it, Pernice.’ Ranvir cocked an eyebrow.

That broke him. She immediately felt the head of his cock slide over her pussy into position between her legs. The anticipation killing her. 

He dragged his throbbing length along her folds, one final act of teasing before he gave in completely. Sliding completely inside her and Ranvir cried out in pleasure.

‘Giovanni yes!’ her thighs were already starting to shake, her hips instantly rising to meet his thrusts.

They were both so worked up; Giovanni from her constant teasing, Ranvir still sensitive from the previous orgasm she swore she could still feel vibrating through her veins, that even those first few thrusts had them both seeing stars.

Giovanni knew both their bodies inside and out and was more than capable of setting a pace which had them both moaning and crying out in unison. 

Ranvir knew she wouldn’t last long. The way he stretched her pussy so deliciously, hitting every single sensitive spot that drove her wild, she knew she was so close and she started wailing. Never one to be able to remain quiet, hotel or not.

‘Giovanni, fuck...yes! Fuck me!...right there!’

She clawed at his back, desperate for any part of him she could reach and dug her nails into his skin. She knew he could tell she was close, her pussy clenching around him oh-so tightly. She hooked a leg over his hip. Needing him impossibly closer, deeper.

She bit into his shoulder, forcing him to pound into her harder.

Her back arched double off the bed as he reached down between their writhing bodies to rub her clit.

‘Ranvir...get it for me, baby.’ Fuck his _voice_. ‘Come with me.’

That was all she needed, and she was over the edge.

She came hard, clenching tightly around his cock, screaming his name over and over, declarations of her love falling from her lips. Barely seconds later, Giovanni broke, coming inside of her growling into her neck, chanting her name like a mantra into the room.

  
  


They both collapsed onto the plush bed. Giovanni rolling back onto the mountain of pillows and Ranvir following his movement so her head could rest against his chest, over his heart and he kissed the top of her head.

‘I love you.’ he said, still quite breathless, his fingers dancing slowly up and down her spine. 

‘I love you, too.’ Ranvir’s reply was instantaneous and she craned her neck up to brush her lips against his. ‘Happy anniversary.’

‘Happy anniversary, il mio amore’

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment and a kudos if you like, it helps feed the inspo ;)


End file.
